


Sharp Dressed Elf

by Snabulous



Series: To Shine Just A Little Light [3]
Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Blitz is jealous, Established Relationship, Hearth is a good boyfriend, Honestly I just need to stop, I'm not saying they kiss, M/M, Tooth-Rottingly Sweet, but they totally kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-08-30 16:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8539519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snabulous/pseuds/Snabulous
Summary: Blitzen, being the fashion fanatic that he is, helps Hearthstone out with his clothes (because Hearth honestly has zero sense of style). In a new, eye-catching getup, Hearth attracts all types, but he still has eyes only for Blitz.





	

Blitz looked down at Hearth, who was sitting cross-legged on their bed, waiting, and clicked his tongue. "Don't you have any nicer clothes?"

 _Say again_? Hearth signed, looking confused.

 _Do you have a nicer clothes?_ Blitzen signed. He looked over Hearth's clothes and sighed. _You're wearing the same thing you wore yesterday._.

_So?_

_So, you're wearing the same thing you were wearing yesterday, but it is our _anniversary_ today_ , Blitz signed, slightly annoyed. He put extra emphasis on "anniversary" in hopes it would sway Hearthstone.

Hearth looked down at his clothes. Admittedly, they _were_ mostly the same as what he had worn the day before, but he didn't see what the problem was. Leave it to Blitz to be the one making a big deal about clothes. _Sorry_? he signed. _I don't have anything else_.

 _As if you don't live above a clothing store_. Blitz rolled his eyes at his boyfriend. _I have an outfit downstairs_. 

In the dim lighting of the main boutique, Blitzen dug around in a rack of sharp-looking suits for a specific one he had in mind. Hearthstone stood awkwardly a few feet away, vaguely intimidated. He was a bit anxious to be wearing some of the things from Blitz's store. He was less worried about it looking bad on him (he knew that Blitz's sense of style would keep that from happening) and more about receiving a pair of slacks that turn out to be literal parachute pants and accidentally triggering them and turning them into _literal_ parachutes halfway through their date. That would be extremely embarrassing.

"Put these on," Blitzen said aloud, shoving a pile of expensive clothes into Hearth's arms and shooing him into a changing room. Hearth's hands were too full to ask if any of the articles he was given were doubling as anything, so he just had to hope that they weren't.

Hearth dropped the pile on the floor and began pulling it apart to figure out what exactly was in there. He found a grey suit, white dress shirt, red tie, and a medium-length black trench coat. To him, it seemed a bit much, but what did he know? Fashion was not his forte, and he knew it. Blitzen was fond of wondering aloud how Hearth managed to buy his own socks. So, he put on the clothes carefully, just in case his shirt suddenly turned into an inflatable raft.

Hearth stared at himself in the mirror that hung from the door. He thought he looked okay. Blitz must have been sitting on this one for a while, considering how extremely coordinated it was. He glanced down at the striped scarf in his hands, rubbing his thumbs over the soft, worn material. He, with his minimal expertise, couldn't figure out how to integrate it into his outfit to a standard that Blitz would approve of. His stomach flipped at the thought of going out without it for the first time in years, so he reverently folded it up and put it in one of the huge pockets in his coat. If he couldn't wear it, he would at least carry it with him for the evening.

When he came out, Blitzen practically beamed. _You look wonderful_ , he signed. He ran his fingers over the lapels on the coat, admiring both his handiwork and the way it wore on Hearth. But he noticed something important missing. _Where's your scarf?_ Hearth patted his pocket and pulled it out. Blitz stepped up to him, took the scarf, and wrapped it snugly around Hearth's neck. He then tucked it under his coat and smoothed it down lovingly. _There_ , he signed, _now you look like you._

Blitz smiled and said softly, "Come here." He tugged gently on Hearth's tie. Hearth leaned down and kissed him. Blitz said something against his lips that Hearth couldn't quite catch, but he didn't care. He was paying more attention to the easy back and forth of their mouths and the butterflies raging in his stomach that still refused to leave after all this time, all these years. Gods in Asgard, he loved them.

Blitz pulled back and signed, _We should go_. Hearth just smiled a dopey smile and took one of Blitzen's hands in his own.

* * * * *

Street lamps illuminated the sidewalks, and Christmas lights twinkled like tiny fairies in the little trees that lined the roads. A warm glow came from the inside of the restaurant that drew the shivering line of people out from the freezing air closer to it. The sun was long gone, the stars hidden by light pollution, and the moon was a thin crescent in the sky. Hearth and Blitz's hands had separated for the safety of eclosed pockets. In the cold air, their breath fogged out like thin clouds of smoke.

Hearthstone was oblivious, but Blitz noticed that, just out of the elf's range of sight, a trio of giggling girls were whispering to each other and pointing at Hearth. Blitz didn't know why they were talking about his boyfriend, but he was very suspicious. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched them twitter away, until one of them was pushed forward by the other two and walked right up to Hearth.

"Excuse me," she said, batting her eyelashes and playing with her fingers. Her flirtatious little smile faltered when Hearthstone didn't look at her. Blitz narrowed his eyes and glared at her, realizing now what her coquettish intent was. He would not stand for it. 

Blitzen elbowed Hearth and pointed to the girl. Her smile returned to her face and she tossed her hair over her shoulder. "Hi there," she said. "My friends and I love your outfit." She motioned with her head at her posse, who waved and burst into laughter. Hearth, with wide eyes, looked to Blitz for help.

 _She said she likes your clothes_ , Blitz translated.

Hearth looked relieved. _Thank you_ , he signed at her. _He designed them_. He pointed at Blitzen and smiled.

"He says thank you," Blitz told her monotonously, trying to get her to leave, but, much to his annoyance, she didn't.

"Is he deaf?" the girl asked, looking at Blitz.

"Yes," he replied. "He can usually read lips, but it's not easy to follow a conversation that way."

She nodded in understanding. "Could you ask him if I can have his number?" She bit her lip and smiled at the same time. Blitz thought she looked rather stupid.

Blitz relayed the question to Hearth with jerky, irritated signs.

 _I don't have a phone_ , Hearth signed. He smiled a small, sly smile, threaded his and Blitz's fingers together, and tucked their entwined hands into his pocket.

Smiling now, Blitz said to the girl, who was starting to look embarrassed, "My boyfriend doesn't have a phone."

The girl's two friends were now uncontrollably cackling and hanging off each other for support. She turned and scowled at them. "Sorry," she said awkwardly before stalking off and rejoining her friends, who were calming down but still snickering.

Hearth grinned down at Blitz, who rolled his eyes and bumped into him with his shoulder playfully. Suddenly, the line jolted forward as a large group of people were seated. Hearth and Blitz finally got inside and were bathed in glorious warmth. Thank Odin for heating systems. The hostess greeted them smilingly. It wasn't long before they got a table and had glasses of water in front of them.

 _You know, that girl out there was flirting with you_ , Blitz signed to Hearth as their waitress was taking their menus. Hearth raised an eyebrow.

 _I know_ , he replied. _Don't worry. I love you._

 _I love you too_. Blitz smiled and tried not to grin like a little kid who just found out their crush liked them back. Hearth and Blitz had dropped the L bomb months ago, and now they often exchanged "I love you"'s quite often, but it was still exhilarating and reassuring to see that sign or say those words. Every time felt just like the first. Blitz could feel his heart trying to beat right out of his chest when Hearth smiled at him. _I am in so deep_ , he thought joyfully.

The waitress came to their table, two plates on her hands, and smiled at them both, her eyes lingering on Hearth for longer than they should have. "Here you go boys. Enjoy your meal."

Blitzen watched her with high eyebrows as she left. He turned to Hearth, who was unfolding his napkin, and signed, _She didn't leave her number under your plate or something, did she_?

Hearth stared at him for a second. Then he lifted up his plate and raised an eyebrow. _No_ , he signed. _Even if she did, I wouldn't contact her_. He gave him a meaningful look. _You know that_.

Blitzen tried not to look petulant as he signed, _I know, but people keep flirting with you while I'm right there. It's annoying_.

 _Dork_ , Hearth signed, rolling his eyes. _Eat your food_. Blitzen scowled goodnaturedly and jabbed him under the table with his foot.

An hour later, the couple argued fiercely in ASL, right in front of a now extremely awkward waitress, about who should pay.

 _Business has been good!_ , Blitz signed. _Let me do it._

 _You paid last time. My turn._ Hearth opened his wallet and began to pull out money, pausing momentarily to glance at Blitz, which was his downfall.

Blitzen, who had been getting into his wallet long before Hearth, whipped out a debit card and handed it to the waitress. She hurried off before they could continue arguing. She had other tables to take care of, even if she did think the blond one was attractive.

 _It's my turn_ , Hearthstone signed, frowning.

Blitz waved him off. _You can pay next time_. He smiled and held out his hand over the table. Hearth sighed, but put his own hand on top of Blitzen's. Dark fingers closed around pale, white ones, and Hearth stuck out his tongue, even though he felt like smiling.

The waitress returned with Blitz's card and their receipt. When she saw their locked fingers, she looked quite disappointed. Blitzen could almost hear the words in her head: _The hot ones are always gay_. He resisted giving her a smug look. He did, however, allow a visible affectionate squeeze on his boyfriend's hand.

Hand-in-hand, the couple exited the restaurant, blatantly ignoring the angry and disgusted murmurs coming from an elderly woman to her husband in their direction. If anything, the woman's grumbles made them gravitate closer.

Blitz didn't seem to notice, but a young man eyed Hearth demurely from across the street. Hearthstone faithfully paid him no mind, and instead leaned closer to Blitz and squeezed his hand. Blitz, in his mind, considered what movie would be the best to watch that would allow them to get preoccupied with... _other things_. He thought _The Princess Bride_ seemed a good candidate.

At the corner, Blitzen pulled Hearth down by his tie and kissed him under the light of a street lamp, and, in that small, picturesque moment, all was well.

**Author's Note:**

> i had like half of this written and then my laptop D I E D oh god what did i do to deserve this. now im not going to sleep tonight.  
> this work is also posted on Wattpad under the name HigherMathematics  
> (the title comes from Sharp Dressed Man by ZZ Top)


End file.
